dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
The Love-Cult
The Love Cult The Love Cult is a group of antagonistic characters who seemingly attempt to brainwash the Yellow Guy into joining them. Members * Shrignold leader / Spokesperson * Malcom / Leader * Frog Boy * Rabbit * Furry Boy * Unicorn * Tree Villanous acts Their primary villanous act is attempting to brainwash the Yellow Guy, But it is debatable whether most of these members are simply victims of a predatory cult. The case could be made that all of the members are victims of Roy, it could be said they are all victims of Malcom, And others would say that Shrignold is also to blame. Quotes transcribed from albeit reliable memory "Makes You sad, Doesn't it?" "That there's so much hatred in the world!" "I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question." "Have you ever wondered why we're here?" "What's it all about you have no idea" "And everywhere you look, All you see is hatred, And darkness death and fear!" "But you know it doesn't have to be, Cuz I hate you, And you hate me!" "And even though we're different, It doesn't make a difference! And we can live in harmony (Harmunee?) "I know you don't know who I am, But maybe I can hold your hand" "And together we can understand about love!" "Yes that's love my friend, And you're about to learn all about it!" sinister semi incompetent laugh "And have you ever felt like life's not fair, Because everybody hates you and no one cares!" "But if you follow me, Maybe you will see...That love is everywhere!" "No it's a feeling deep inside!" "No you're lonely! I can see it in your eyes!" "Don't worry, You will soon! Come and meet some of my friends, They know all about love, Come on, Just over the rainbow!" "So here we are with all my friends, And they love you, All of them!" "Yes we do!" "It is true!" "We love you!" "And you love us too!" "Hehe, Harder!" "To love each other is to care, To be kind!" is debatable whether flowers count as members, So they will not be included "I love my friend so I give him a hug!" "I made this for you because I love you so much!" "I love my pet 'cause he's a crab!" "No no no that's not how it's done, You must save your love for your special one!" "Everyone has a special one!" "Yes it's true, but do not worry!" "You're confused, But that's okay!" "Let me put it another way..." "This is the story of michael, The lonliest boy in town." "This is the story of michael, The ugliest boy in town." "Ugly and weak, They called him a freak!" "So he lived in his own underground..." "So he lived in his own underground..." "So he lived in his own underground..." "You see, Everyone has a special one!" "Even michael!" "Your heart beats hard like a big love drum, Calling for your special one!" "So be patient, Because just maybe," "Your special one will come!" "He's made for her!" "And she's made for him!" "That's the way it's pause always been!" "And it's perfect!" "And it's pure!" "And it's protected with a ring!" "That's the way that all love goes!" "Like a flower it grows and grows!" "And it's forever..." "And now we all worship our king!" (Our king) "His name is malcom!" (Our king) "He is the king of love!" (Our king) "We must feed him gravel!" (Our king) "Or he becomes angry!" (Our king) "And this is your chance to start a new!" "And all we're asking you to do..." "Is change your name!" "And clean your brain..." "And forget about anything you ever knew!" "And your heart will find it's home.." "And our love will never go!" "Now wear this ring..." "AND JOIN THE KING!" "And you will never be alone!"